


A Bride For A Demon

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Far Cry 3 - Fairytales [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citra is a good sister, M/M, Vaas is unwilling, and clever, demon Citra, demon Vaas, fairytale, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a demon in the jungle that had a sister in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bride For A Demon

Once there was a demon in the jungle that had a sister in the mountains.

 

“Vaas” his sister said, for that was his name, “When will you take a bride?” For he was at that age and she was his elder sister so she would make sure he married well.

 

 

“Citra” he answered, for that was her name, “Why should I? The demons here are fucking annoying. I rather shoot them than marry them”

 

 

Citra smiled, “Why not a human?” she suggested, her voice coated with sweetness. Vaas laughed, he laughed so hard that the trees shook. He laughed so loud that the birds flew away to get away from the sound. Wiping his tears away, he replied,

 

 

“Fuck no”

 

 

But Citra was persistent and with time he gave in. So Vaas fixed his hair, put on his best clothes, strapped his gun and hid his knives and Citra tidied her hair, put on her most lovely clothes, strapped her knives and hid her gun. And off to the village they went, to begin their search.

 

 

At first it was fruitless, the men and women of the villages was too fearful to speak muchless to be courted by a demon. By twilight, Vaas had lost all hope but Citra was clever and remembered that there was a rich family that lived on the edge of a village, very close to the southern jungle of the island.

 

 

“If they live so close to the jungle, they must be brave” she reasoned, so off they went to the village’s edge.

 

 

The house was grand and its people kind. The old couple did not hesistate to invite them in. “But they’re fucking white” Vaas whined and Citra smacked his shoulder,

 

 

“Hush”

 

 

When their hosts arrived with brandy and tea, Citra spoke,

 

 

“I heard you have three sons,” she smiled, “Each more handsome than the last. I heard that they are very clever and strong”

 

 

“Oh yes” the mother agreed, “Our sons are all that and more”

 

 

“My brother rules the jungles on the northern jungle and his lands are vast and dense. It is abundant with food and game” she sipped the brandy. “He is looking for a bride; do you think him fitting for one of your sons?”

 

 

The father’s hands shook, “You are demons?” he spluttered. The mother clapped her hand, voice in glee,

 

 

“How wonderful! I know which son will suit you best!”

 

 

Both Vaas and the father looked at her in shock. Citra shook her head, “It would be better if we chose ourselves”

 

 

“I understand” the mother smiled and sipped her brandy, “I like to be right so I won’t interfere” The father coughed and put down his tea then spoke,

 

 

“Our sons have gone hunting, when they have come back, you may choose.”

 

xxx

 

Late that night, three men were making their way back with a large cart full with game. Oh what a sight! The cart was filled with Asian tapir, boar, goat, deer, pig and so much more! At that moment, both the elder and the eldest of the three were arguing.

 

 

“You’re too hard-headed!” the eldest snapped, “No person would want to marry someone like that, Jason”

 

 

Jason rolled his eyes, “So what, Grant? I don’t mock you because you’re too scared to go deeper”

 

 

“Demons live in that jungle!”

 

 

“Demons aren’t immortal” Jason hissed back. Jason hated hunting with his older brother; the man was overprotective and too frightened to go any further than the outskirts of the jungle. Jason would often ‘accidentally’ lose his brother and after that the man would rant all the way home like right now.

 

 

The youngest said nothing, too used to his brothers fighting. He was no hunter but was decent with a gun and could guard the game while his brothers hunted.

 

 

“Spoken like a man who never met one”

 

 

Jason shrugged, he had met a demon. A male one with antlers of a deer and skin yellow and ill. And though he still had the scars, that demon was dead and Jason was not.

 

 

When they reached the house, Grant said to the youngest, “Riley, go call someone to take the meat.”

 

 

Riley ran into the house. The moment he stepped through the door, he saw Citra and so awestruck by her beauty, he could not speak and struggled to breathe. Citra shook her head,

 

 

“Certainly not this one”

 

 

She sent to him to his parents and waited for the next one. Grant followed after, and he too was awestruck by her beauty. But he recovered quickly and greeted her with politeness and charm. She was not very impressed but she gave him a stone and sent him to his parents.

 

 

Jason, annoyed, took the game to the back of the house himself. He went to open the backdoor that lead in to the kitchen but the door was locked. So to the front door again, he went, leaving the meat at the back door.

 

 

When he saw Citra, Jason greeted her first and though he acknowledged that she was a beauty but that was neither here nor there for him. There were more pressing matters like the meat that needed to be salted. Citra was very impressed and sent him to his parents with a rough stone in hand.

 

 

Jason met his parents and was ushered into a room where Grant stood wringing his hands. He asked his brother what was going on, and Grant answered,

 

 

“We have a suitor,” Grant whispered, “And he is a demon”

 

 

Jason bit his bottom lip trying to hide his excited grin.

 

xxx

 

Vaas was standing in front of a window, large and clear, when Grant was stepped in. And though, Vaas thought him boring, he asked him to stand with him to watch the skies.

 

 

“The sun is lovely tonight” Vaas said, staring at the moon. Grant furrowed his brows,

 

 

“But that is the moon”

 

 

“Nope. That’s the sun, hermano”

 

 

Grant shook his head, “No, my Lord, that is the moon”

 

 

Vaas screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK, HERMANO!” His eyes blazed like heated coals and his teeth became sharp and many. “DID I NOT SPEAK? DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAY?” Shadows swirled behind him in rapid fury. “IF I SAY IT IS THAT THEN IT IS THAT! IF I SAY IT IS THIS THEN IT IS THIS!” Grant gasped, struggling to withstand the air that threatened to smother him. He ran to the door but Vaas grabbed his arm, voice calm but face still torn and inhuman,

 

 

“El sol o la luna, hermano?”

 

 

“The sun!” Grant wept. “The sun!”

 

 

“Fucking pathetic” and Vaas let him go.

 

 

Jason was next and Vaas thought him less boring than his brother. But it mattered not because boring was boring, and Vaas felt that he was going to go home without a bride. Still he asked Jason to watch the skies with him.

 

 

“The sun is lovely tonight”

 

 

The reply was immediate, “No, that is the moon”

 

 

“Nope. Pretty sure it’s the sun”

 

 

“Then you’re mistaken because it is the moon”

 

 

Like before, Vaas lost his temper, screaming and roaring for the world to hear. But Jason was not like Grant, he would not back down. In fact, he lost his temper as well and shouted right back. They screamed at each other for hours, until Jason’s throat became hoarse. They shouted until Vaas thought his own throat would rupture. But Jason would not yield so Vaas stopped shouting and said,

 

 

“Do you not fear Death, gringo?”

 

 

Jason quipped, “I could ask you the same”

 

 

It was then Vaas saw the knife in Jason’s sleeve; its blade sharp and gleaming in the light. Vaas looked at Jason, really looked at him like he would the abyss of his own soul. Jason would kill Vaas if it came to it and he was quite capable of it too. The realization made his heart burn like the very sun that slept, Vaas smiled,

 

 

“Marry me”

 

 

And Jason rubbed his throat and answered, “Yes”

 

 

So they had a wedding; it was grand and large, so grand and large it lasted eight days and some more. They had a feast with dozens of meats, sweet pastries and other treats. There was dancing with loud music spilling drinks with joy. I went too and was fed so well that I had to come back with this story to tell.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my little fairytale world wife and husband are genderless terms. The 'wife' is the person who leaves their home and move into the 'husband's home. Guess who's the wife? 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Still need to write more


End file.
